


Внутренние котята

by Red_Afghan



Category: Devil May Cry, Бесобой | Demonslayer
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:27:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24839944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Afghan/pseuds/Red_Afghan
Summary: С некоторых пор Данте снятся кошмары, которые, в буквальном смысле, высасывают из него жизнь.
Relationships: Dante/Trish (Devil May Cry)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Внутренние котята

Данте даже не понял, когда все это началось.  
Если задуматься, то грань между «тогда» и «теперь» была так зыбка, что отделить одно от другого не представлялось возможным. Он много, очень много размышлял и вспоминал, но так и не смог вычленить точку, после которой оглядываться стало уже поздно.  
Данте одолевали кошмары. Нет, не то чтобы его никогда раньше не посещали видения и образы, но свои обычные кошмары Данте давно уже принял, понял и приручил. Время от времени они все еще по привычке накидывались на его разум, хищно разевали пасти, завывали могильными голосами. Только вот пасти их были беззубы и укусы не причиняли никакой боли. Охотник в какой-то мере даже любил их, подкармливал иногда заплесневевшим чувством вины или каким-нибудь иссохшим больным воспоминанием, чтобы кошмары совсем не сдохли без пищи. В конце концов, кто он был такой, чтобы отбирать у них последние крохи нормальной жизни?..  
Но это… Это было что-то совсем иное. Данте достаточно ясно понимал, что к его обычным плохим снам _эти_ не имели никакого отношения.  
Охотник склонился над своим столом, потирая глаза. Прислоненный к креслу меч, который медленно съезжал под своим весом вот уже несколько минут кряду, наконец, упал, и грохот ядовитой змеей впился в воспаленный мозг. Вспышка боли, превратившаяся в не менее сильную вспышку гнева, растянула бледные губы в оскале.  
Данте резко наклонился, схватил меч за гарду и швырнул его на старый красный диван, а сам уселся на пол спиной к нему и закрыл глаза.  
Спать он сегодня не собирался.

Первое, что бросилось в глаза – сплошная бело-синяя пустошь, которую мела крупная поземка. Огромное море снега под темным свинцовым небом, таким низким, что сомневаться не приходилось – вскоре оно не выдержит, и снег, влажный, липкий, сверкающий мертвецкой голубизной, рухнет вниз и растворится на уже лежащих скрипучих сугробах. Единственное черное пятно, видневшееся вдали, оказалось лысым деревом. Вьюга, мертвая холодная пустошь и ощущение беды – потрясающий пейзаж…  
Здесь не на что смотреть, – подумалось Данте и в этот же миг белоснежные волны поземки вдруг преобразились, взметнулись и сплелись в осязаемые силуэты крупных полярных волков, несущихся к нему прямо по ледяному насту.  
Данте отшатнулся – волки приближались уж слишком стремительно – и испытал новый укол тревоги. Боковым зрением он зацепился за мелькнувший кусок своей одежды и тут же, шокированный, опустил взгляд.  
Его ноги, обутые в легкие туфельки, прикрывал подол длинной голубой юбки. Данте сделал шаг назад, и женские ноги повторили движение, а легкая ткань плотно облепила изящные щиколотки под очередным порывом ледяного ветра.  
Мимо пронеслись волки, окружили его и заскакали вокруг, словно щенки. Они резвились в снегу, прыгали, повизгивали, катались в нем, и при виде них сердце Данте наполнялось теплотой и радостью. Он откуда-то знал, что волки его не тронут, что они его лучшие друзья, и что они здесь только ради него.  
Эти звери были словно посеребренными. Их было пять или шесть – волки радовались так старательно, что Данте никак не удавалось их пересчитать, а потом он бросил это неблагодарное дело и просто стоял, любуясь огромными хищниками, что вили вокруг него замысловатый хоровод. Он ощутил жесткую, очень плотную шерсть кончиками пальцев, когда один из зверей прыгнул прямо ему под бок. Данте засмеялся высоким переливчатым смехом и опустился на колени, а волки облепили его со всех сторон, пытаясь одновременно и лизнуть, и потереться, и попасть под руки, чтобы получить желанных поглаживаний. Их теплые мягкие языки щекотали кожу щек и рук, а дыхание, пахнущее зимой, пикантно примораживало влажные следы.  
Данте не знал, сколько времени провел на коленях, играя с волками. Они все никак не могли успокоиться, видимо, очень сильно соскучились, и Данте ощущал, что тоже скучал… и, хотя отдаленно он понимал, что _никак не мог соскучиться по полярным волкам…_ все же, так оно и было. И в тот момент, когда он, смеясь, уткнулся лицом в серебряный мех, его вдруг грубо схватили за руку.  
Волки прыснули в стороны.  
Это было так неожиданно, словно его бросили в ледяную воду – все тело разом вздрогнуло, мышцы окаменели, а он сам, не сумев ничего более из себя выдавить, только вскрикнул.  
— Вот ты где, опять возишься с этими падальщиками! А ну, идем со мной, шлюха!  
Его рвануло вверх и в сторону. Невообразимо огромный, заросший жесткой щетиной мужчина в грубо сделанном кожаном жилете поверх грязной рубашки подтащил к себе Данте и дыхнул ему в лицо многодневным перегаром. Его лицо, и без того жуткое, было искажено от злости. Он щурил почти невидные за бровями глаза, скалился крупными зубами, и Данте чувствовал страх, как будто он мог бы сломать его одним движением своих гигантских рук.  
— Пошли!  
Мужчина рванул Данте и потащил за собой.  
Он упирался. Он тормозил, он выворачивал из хватки свою тонкую руку, он потерял одну из туфель, пока пытался глубже зарыть ноги в снег, но его сопротивление для косматого мужчины было сродни трепыханиям бабочки, зажатой в человеческих ладонях. Иррациональный страх физического насилия, чуждый Данте доселе, ослеплял, лишал разума. Что-то внутри него отчаянно сопротивлялось происходящему, кричало, что _этого просто не может быть_ , но голос разума тонул под натиском неумолимой реальности: рука, почти раздавленная в пятерне, болела, босая нога ощущала снег, ледяной ветер рвал подол его платья, пожалуй, слишком легкого для зимы, а вокруг становилось все темнее и темнее. Кажется, низкое небо решило затопить собой все.  
Пока Данте возился с волками, он почему-то даже не подумал обернуться. Перед ним была только мертвая мерзлая пустошь и он думал, что сзади его ожидает тот же самый пейзаж, но это было не так. Позади него начиналось большое подворье. Тут были грубо сколоченные ворота, забор из почти неотесанных бревен, внутри двора валялось сено – дорожка из него вела к яслям, хотя животных не было видно. Деревянный одноэтажный дом врастал в хозяйственный пристрой и именно к нему его тащил мужчина.  
— Дрянная… испорченная девка! — он швырнул Данте вперед и припечатал спиной к стене пристроя, лицом к себе. Легкие охотника, из которых от удара вышибло весь воздух, лизнуло огнем.  
От дверей дома к ним уже бежала женщина в возрасте. Она была русоволосой, в красном платье под овечьим тулупом. Женщина так торопилась, что постоянно проваливалась в сугробы, но все равно бежала, подхватив подол.  
«Мама», — пронеслось у Данте в голове, — «Мама, спаси меня!»  
— Как ты могла?! — заорал мужчина и тряхнул его, сжал руки сильнее, и Данте скорчился в стальной хватке. Ему было тяжело дышать. Ему было так страшно, что мир вокруг плыл.  
— Что же ты наделала, девочка моя!  
Он едва расслышал причитания женщины, и, когда понял, что она не собирается останавливать своего мужа, заскулил от отчаянья. Никто ему не поможет. Никто не спасет.  
— Опозорила нас, нагуляла ублюдка! Что теперь о нас будут думать, а?!  
— Как ты могла?..  
Данте выгнулся, пытаясь отстраниться, отвернулся, но мужчина очень сильно ударил его по щеке, так, что на снег тотчас закапала кровь. Он чувствовал, как гулко бьется сердце. Его стук заглушал все вокруг, глухой и быстрый. Мужчина орал что-то, встряхивал Данте в своих руках, отвешивал ему пощечины. Русая женщина плакала, небо стремительно падало на землю. Волки словно испарились, вновь превратившись в серебряную поземку, и никто в целом свете не мог и не собирался спасать умиравшего от страха охотника.  
Когда пощечины превратились в удары, Данте ощутил, как внутри него зарождается вопль отчаянья, однако ему так и не суждено было вырваться наружу. Вместо того, чтобы кричать и вырываться, он согнулся, съежился и поднес к лицу руки. Сильный хук в живот вызвал приступ тошноты, на пальцы Данте закапала кровь, а потом еще и еще… Он закашлялся, горло сдавило таким сильным спазмом, что глаза тотчас защипало от слез.  
— …шлюха! – кричал мужчина, приходившийся ему отцом, и впечатывал кулаки в тело Данте. — Я тебя такой не воспитывал! Ты нас не опозоришь!  
Охотнику уже не хотелось кричать или убегать. Ему было безумно больно, плохо, муторно. Если бы его не держали, он уже лежал бы в снегу, весь в крови, захлебывающийся собственной рвотой. Его выворачивало себе в руки, и он видел, что на ладонях, после того, как склизкие красно-бордовые сгустки провалятся между дрожащих пальцев, остаются отвратительные куски плоти, части его ребенка. Такие маленькие распотрошенные, изодранные куски, ноги, больше похожие на лягушачьи, руки с отекшими и распухшими пальчиками. Данте блевал, не в силах прекратить этот кошмар, давился, закашливался и глотал часть рвотных масс вместе со слезами. Он уже не чувствовал ничего, кроме распирания глотки, боли, отвращения и унижения. В его сознании сплетались мольбы к матери, жалость к ребенку, о котором на таком сроке никто не должен был узнать, страх за себя, страх перед монстром, в буквальном смысле, убивавшем его сейчас, ощущение безнадежности, ощущение бессилия. Эхом затихал голос, кричавший о том, что _все это безумие._  
— Ты научишься слушаться меня, потаскуха! Ты научишься! Ты научишься!!!  
Свинцовое небо рухнуло, погребая его под собой.

— Данте! Данте, очнись!  
Воздух ворвался в легкие, и охотник закашлялся от неожиданности, он чувствовал себя так, будто только что вынырнул из воды. Или только родился, пройдя адский путь через родовые каналы матери. Его легкие словно впервые развернулись, ему хотелось кричать, стонать и снова стать мертвым, лишь бы только избавиться от этих мерзких ощущений.  
— Что с тобой?  
Удивленный голос Триш заставил Данте взять себя в руки. Он поднялся, опираясь на диван, и, не справившись, сел на него. Ноги не держали.  
Девушка плавно опустилась рядом.  
Охотник сглотнул и взъерошил волосы, чтобы незаметно стереть со щеки влажный след. Он всегда был рад появлениям своей бывшей напарницы, но сейчас она приехала в невероятно неподходящее время…Судьба явно издевалась над сыном Спарды.  
— Триш, детка, — голос был словно не его, но Данте очень старался, хотя говорить из-за ноющей, будто распухшей глотки было непросто, — что ты здесь делаешь?  
— Как это что? — она прищурилась и отклонилась, глядя на него с подозрением. — Последний четверг месяца. Ты забыл?  
— А… Да. Точно. Четверг… — охотник попытался изобразить простодушную улыбку. — Ну ты же знаешь мою память. Вечно забываю о самом важном.  
Триш молчала, продолжая слишком пристально разглядывать его лицо.  
— Где твои вещи? — сменил тему Данте. — Давай-ка я помогу их поднять… А ты пока плесни себе что-нибудь.  
Он поспешно поднялся снова и бодро отправился к дверям. Покидая контору, охотник спиной чувствовал ее изучающий взгляд.  
Летнее солнце, застывшее в зените, резануло по уставшим глазам. Данте огляделся в поисках верной лошадки Триш. Черный байк нашелся за углом, стоял у самого въезда на задний двор. Как всегда, идеально чистый, на блестящей хромированной подножке. Уж что-что, а заботиться о своих вещах Триш любила. Она и о Данте заботилась, пока они были вместе. Как умела, конечно… Например, запрещала есть углеводы на ночь и оставлять еду вне холодильника перед уходом на задания. Говорила, что ее бесят орды тараканов и мышиные гнезда в его логове, а оправдания в стиле «Я не думал, что эта плевая работка затянется на три месяца» не котируются, потому что у него всегда все через жопу, и пора бы уже привыкнуть и сделать выводы.  
Триш много чего не нравилось в их совместном быте, но вот делить с Данте постель ее вполне устраивало. Поэтому они и условились встречаться по последним четвергам, если будут свободны. Заодно и проверят, не помер ли кто-то из них…  
Данте расстегнул ремень, удерживавший на месте небольшую спортивную сумку с вещами Триш, подхватил ее за лямки и, закинув за плечо, провел другой рукой по лицу, а потом посмотрел на свою ладонь. На какой-то миг он вновь увидел кровавые брызги и плоть, уловил запах этого отвратительного месива и вспомнил, с каким остервенением его бил отец.  
Желудок свело спазмом.  
Данте прекрасно понимал, что это был сон. Очередной сон, из-за которых он боялся спать вот уже сколько… неделю? Полторы? Две? С каждым разом пробуждаться от этих кошмаров становилось все тяжелее, а реальность все плотнее и плотнее переплеталась с иллюзиями.  
Крови на ладони больше не было, но его так мутило, что пришлось прислониться к стене и задрать голову.  
Данте не собирался спать этой ночью. Он понимал, что еще несколько таких кошмаров, и, возможно, реальный мир навсегда прекратит для него существование. Эти сны были ненормальными, они вытягивали из него силу, они путали ему сознание и мешали нормально воспринимать окружающий мир. Данте догадывался, что они имеют демоническое происхождение, но никак не мог понять, с чем же имеет дело. Ни одна тварь из тех, о которых он знал, не умела воздействовать на людей таким образом. Две последние ночи Данте сторожил контору в обнимку с Мятежником, но это не дало ничего, кроме того, что в итоге он все же уснул и очень натурально выблевал расчлененный труп своего ребенка прямо перед приездом Триш.  
Да, Триш. Следовало как можно скорее выпроводить ее восвояси.  
— Ты уверен, что не хочешь мне ничего рассказать? — поинтересовалась девушка, когда он прошел мимо нее к лестнице, чтобы занести ее сумку в спальню.  
— Не понимаю, о чем ты.

Ужин у них с Триш выдался романтичнее некуда — во всем квартале отрубили электричество, так что есть пришлось при свечах. Если бы Данте не чувствовал себя так плохо, он наверняка полюбовался бы отблесками пламени, мерцавшими в глазах его бывшей напарницы. Девушка сидела за столом, закинув ногу на ногу, и выглядела как сексуальная чародейка из какой-нибудь компьютерной игры.  
— Так что ты делал все это время? — спросила Триш, облизывая испачканные в соусе пальчики. — Были интересные заказы, или опять штаны протирал?  
— Заметь, за свет я заплатил, — проворчал Данте, пережевывая стейк. Он мог бы довольствоваться и вчерашней пиццей, но демоница хотела нечто особенное, а самое особенное, что сейчас смог придумать охотник – это стейк с кровью из ближайшего китайского ресторанчика. Причем электричества у них тоже не было, так что предполагалась ли кровь по рецепту, или просто мясо не пропеклось – сказать было трудно.  
— Ко мне недавно наведывалась Леди, — продолжила Триш, — радовалась, что демонов стало больше. Говорит, теперь ей даже не нужно выбивать из тебя долги, и без этого хватает на безбедную жизнь.  
— Я рад за нее, — пожал плечами Данте.  
— А у Моррисона вроде бы завелась подружка. Сама я не видела, но вот Пэтти никак не могла успокоиться, больше часа трещала о том, что у таких старых мужиков, оказывается, тоже могут быть отношения. Я так поняла, это какая-то женщина из числа спасенных от демонического засилья в Вейтсфилде… Помнишь, там еще гигантские насекомые нарыли ходов под холмами до самой реки, и все боялись, что зачистка не будет эффективной… Вот ведь. А говорил, что не путает работу и личную жизнь. Нехорошо это. Ай-яй-яй.  
Триш сделала паузу, чтобы метнуть в Данте колкий взгляд.  
— Что? — возмутился охотник. — Я не путаю работу и личную жизнь, у меня нет ни того, ни другого.  
— Уверен? – наклонила голову девушка.  
— Ты же все еще моя бывшая, да?  
— Да.  
— Тогда уверен, — Данте подлил в бокал Триш вина и улыбнулся ей. — За тебя, девочка моя. За тебя и твой характер.  
— Не начинай… — она поднесла бокал к губам, но глоток так и не сделала.  
Зато Данте опрокинул в себя вино залпом, поморщился и с размаху поставил бокал обратно на стол, только стеклянная ножка жалобно тренькнула.  
— Ты по-прежнему просто невыносим, — фыркнула Триш, демонстративно морща носик.  
— Я за стабильность, — миролюбиво произнес охотник.  
Они знали друг друга _достаточно давно_ , чтобы позволять себе подобное. Данте знал ее _достаточно хорош_ о, чтобы в нужный момент подняться из-за стола и прижаться к ее губам.  
В конце концов, Триш приезжала в контору вовсе не для того, чтобы пробовать изысканную кухню соседних фастфудов.  
— К кому ты успела меня приревновать? — спросил охотник, расстегивая ширинку. Стоило им подняться наверх, все пошло по накатанной: старый-добрый секс, ничего лишнего. И личного.  
— Мне говорили, тут ошивается какая-то красивая особь, — Триш повернулась спиной и Данте занялся завязками ее корсета. Удивительно, но он всегда находил это дело довольно пикантным – особенно когда девушка при этом глубоко дышала или смеялась. Кожа у Триш была словно мед. Золотистая, идеально-гладкая. Она всегда пахла чем-то невыразимо легким, очень приятным. Данте любил вжиматься ей между лопаток носом и вдыхать, и пробовать... Она никогда не останавливала его, когда охотник изучал ее каждый раз, как в первый.  
— «Особь»... Звучит, как название ужастика.  
Тонкие стринги он подцепил большими пальцами и медленно стащил с ее крутых бедер. Триш обернулась через плечо и шагнула назад, спиной к Данте, прижалась и потерлась об него большой золотистой кошкой. Она была достаточно высокой, чтобы, приподнявшись на цыпочки, вжаться своей чудесной попкой ему в пах. Как описать ощущение, когда тяжелый член плотно прижат к упругим ягодицам, когда скользит меж них по соблазнительной ложбинке, а нетерпеливая партнерша только сильнее и сильнее вжимает его в себя? Данте не знал, да и описывать ничего не собирался – в ближайшее время он собирался лишь ублажать ее так, как ей хочется.  
— Старый пройдоха… — игриво прошептала Триш.  
Она умела одаривать незабываемыми комплиментами, но так, что Данте готов был кончить от одного только звука ее голоса.  
Кровать скрипнула, когда он, опершись на колено, встал над девушкой. Триш завела руки за голову, разметала по подушке длинные волосы, словно паутину. Охотник потянулся к ее губам, сочным и сладким, потом оставил невесомый укус под ними, отвернул ее лицо, чтобы поцеловать место у мочки уха… Триш улыбалась, выгибалась под ним, руками ласкала подрагивающий член, пока Данте трепетно и нежно прокладывал дорожку поцелуев от ее шеи до груди, от сосков до живота и ниже…  
— М-м…  
Эти ее губки Данте всегда нравились едва ли не больше тех, что она любила кривить в ехидной усмешке. Они нуждались в особенном обхождении, и за годы жизни бок о бок с Триш охотник хорошо выучил все, что ей нравилось.  
— Данте!..  
Горячее бедро коснулось его щеки, и он мурлыкнул, прижал его сильнее, потерся о кожу двухдневной щетиной. Триш вздрогнула всем телом, вплела пальцы ему в волосы, намекая, чтобы он не отвлекался. Но как только он снова погрузил язык в ее пылающее, нежное нутро, девушка решила вернуться к прерванной теме:  
— Так что с этой красавицей, ошивавшейся у твоей конторы, кто она?  
Данте поднял взгляд, сделав его как можно более страдальческим. И красноречиво лизнул.  
— Данте!  
— Я не могу одновременно разговаривать и целовать тебя.  
Триш засмеялась, взъерошила белые волосы, а потом потянула его на себя:  
— Тогда освободи рот и займи кое-что другое… И расскажи мне все.  
— Да нечего рассказывать, — Данте переместился параллельно к ней, походя пройдясь ладонью по плавному изгибу талии. — Это была обозленная жена, которая хотела сделать заказ на убийство мужа-изменника. Я говорил, что занимаюсь уничтожением исключительно демонов, но она настаивала, что ее муж – та еще адская тварь. Подоставала меня несколько дней, потом они помирились, и она уехала с ним в Европу прямо от дверей моей конторы. Хеппи-энд.  
Грудь Триш беспокойно вздымалась. Данте несколько раз провел головкой члена между ее ног, растягивая удовольствие. Его дурманил запах секса, дурманил взгляд Триш, которым она обжигала, словно пламенем. Эта шикарная чертовка обожала вить из охотника веревки и никогда даже не думала этого скрывать – и от этого становилась еще привлекательнее. Данте всегда любил сильных женщин.  
Триш постанывала, содрогаясь от удовольствия. Длинные сильные пальцы гладили его бедра, прихватывали, царапали коготками. Тянули его на себя. Данте подчинялся своей самой большой любви и двигался все более размашисто, постепенно наращивая темп. Она была так сладка. Она была просто восхитительна.  
Триш никогда не была неженкой. Точно знала, чего хочет и всегда добивалась этого – в сексе и в жизни. Поэтому они разошлись, и поэтому же продолжали проводить вместе великолепные ночи.  
— Моя девочка, — урчал Данте на выдохе, погружаясь в ее тело, — козочка моя…  
— Заткнись, — Триш редко смеялась, но, когда делала это, весь мир для охотника переставал существовать. А еще она отпихивала его лицо от своего уха ладонью, как будто была не в восторге от ласковых прозвищ, но на самом деле просто зарделась. — Щекотно! Данте! О, Данте…  
Девушка выгибалась, гладила ему плечи, целовала сама, но не давалась его поцелуям, а когда он начинал нести свой влюбленный бред, напрягала бедра — и охотник ловил ртом воздух, зажатый в плену обжигающего лона. Уж с чем с чем, а с мышечным тонусом у Триш всегда все было прекрасно.  
— Да ты сегодня настоящий жеребец, — проворковала девушка, поймав его лицо в ладони. — Ты все же с кем-то спишь? Или так часто дрочишь? Обычно ты заканчиваешь быстрее…  
Охотник кривовато улыбнулся, опуская глаза с ее лица на аппетитную полную грудь. Твердый сосок так и манил взять в рот и приласкать, пососать, прикусить слегка, чтобы снова почувствовать ее дрожь всем телом.  
— Это… Это возраст, детка, — Данте прищурился и согнул локти, опускаясь ниже. Он не собирался признаваться, что просто смертельно устал, что отсутствие нормального сна отнюдь не в положительном ключе сказывается на его реакциях. — Ты так долго дразнила меня старым, что сглазила.  
Триш рассмеялась, и груди перед глазами Данте колыхнулись, вызвав у него стон.  
— О, я не имею ничего против долгих заездов…  
Охотник мысленно усмехнулся, наклонился и поймал напряженный сосок на язык. Сомкнув губы, он закрыл глаза и вдохнул пьянящий аромат ее кожи. Вот оно – блаженство. Быть с ней одним целым, ощущать на себе каждый ее неровный вздох, каждое прикосновение. Быть так близко, осознавать, как сильно она в нем нуждается. Удивительно… только оставаясь без одежды, Триш позволяла себе по-настоящему чувствовать.  
— Ты такая красивая, малышка, — прошептал Данте едва слышно.  
Горячее дыхание его слов ложилось и таяло на ее коже. От нежности у него болело в груди и замирало дыхание. Возможно, сказывалось не самое лучшее состояние, но Данте испытывал острую необходимость выразить всю свою любовь, чтобы Триш обязательно поняла, кто она для него, чтобы знала, что… Хотя она и так все прекрасно знала.  
Охотник прочертил кончиком носа по вздымающейся грудной клетке, между прекрасных грудей и снова двинул бедрами, возвращаясь к процессу. Девушка шире развела колени, вцепилась коготочками ему в бока, приглашая к более активным действиям.  
— О, да, Данте, да… Иди к мамочке…  
Данте не сразу разобрал, что она стонет. У него в висках гудело, он здорово плыл от происходящего, поэтому только усмехнулся и тряхнул головой, похлопав Триш по ягодице:  
— Детка, ты давай не перебарщивай. На такие ролевые игры я не соглашался.  
— Но ты ведь хочешь, маленький проказник. Я знаю… Все вы хотите обратно в мамочкино лоно, где безопасно, где вас любят…  
А вот это он расслышал очень хорошо. Данте выпрямился на руках и поднял голову:  
— Триш! Что ты такое несешь…  
Вот только это была не Триш. Под ним, раскинув ноги и сжимая его в своих объятиях, лежала другая женщина. Невероятно похожая на его боевую подругу, но все же не она.  
Прошло очень много лет, но Данте все же в состоянии был отличить Триш от своей матери.  
Он рванулся прочь с такой скоростью, что перед глазами вспыхнули яркие пятна, но только зашипел от боли. Он не мог вырваться, не мог выйти из тела женщины, она держала его, словно капкан.  
— Что это за шутки?!  
— Чего же ты напугался, родной? У тебя сердце бьется, как у кролика! — женщина подняла руку и протянула ее к Данте, а тот прянул в сторону, лишь бы она не сумела коснуться его груди – даже кончиками пальцев.  
У нее был неподражаемый голос. Тот самый, из детства. Таким голосом Ева успокаивала своего младшего, стоило ему упасть, стукнуться или испугаться. Данте очень хорошо его помнил, потому что в глубине души лелеял эти воспоминания, как никакие другие, и никогда не рассказывал о них ни единой живой душе. Даже Верг не знал, насколько сильно Данте был привязан к матери – так страстно младший близнец оберегал свою тайну. Ему хотелось хотя бы иногда не делить маму ни с кем больше – ни с братом, ни с отцом, а просто слушать ее голос и обнимать, впитывать ее любовь каждой клеточкой тела и вдыхать едва уловимый запах корицы, которой пахли ее волосы.  
И сейчас мир Данте разлетелся на куски, потому что женщина под ним говорила точно так же, как мать. Нежно, внимательно, ласково. Ева всегда тянулась к нему, стремясь заключить в объятия и от всех защитить, и эта женщина тоже раскрывала ему… всю себя. Без остатка.  
Данте готов был поклясться, что в воздухе спальни сейчас витал слабый запах корицы.  
— Мы так давно не виделись… Ты стал таким большим и сильным мужчиной… Таким… умелым, — она тихонько засмеялась и игриво прикусила губу. — Давай же продолжим наш танец страсти… Иди ко мне, бери меня, сынок!  
Данте не мог ничего сказать или сделать. Он стоял на коленях, как можно дальше отклонившись от женщины, даже лицо отвернул и только дико косил на нее глазами, до сих пор не в силах поверить в происходящее. Рваные вздохи давались Данте с трудом. У него тряслись руки и щипало глаза. Смотреть на «Еву», пошло разводящую перед ним ноги, было просто невыносимо.  
— Это не ты… — пересохшая глотка взорвалась болью, и охотник не договорил, только шевелил губами до тех пор, пока не понял, что это бессмысленно. — Это… не можешь быть ты!..  
«Ева» вскинула на него небесно-голубые глаза. Она не улыбалась. Она выглядела опечаленной.  
— Двадцать девять лет назад, — начала она бесцветно, — мы отправились в большой торговый центр у скоростного шоссе. В тот, с красной крышей и вертолетной площадкой на ней. Данте, ты очень хотел прокатиться на двигающимся динозавре, там был целый парк с большими механическими животными. Ты радовался и твердил об этом всю дорогу до парка, а когда мы пришли, Вергилий вдруг сказал, что эти роботы – развлечения для малолеток. И ты не пошел кататься.  
Данте боялся пошевелиться. Он хорошо помнил тот воскресный день.  
— Чуть позже отец увел Вергилия в туалет. Я подошла к тебе, присела на колени, взяла за руки. И сказала… — _«Никогда не позволяй кому-то другому на тебя влиять»_ — «Никогда не позволяй кому-то другому на тебя влиять. Только ты сам знаешь себя. И только тебе принимать решения». А потом мы вместе славно провели время, сидя на спине у трехрогого динозавра. Когда вернулись Вергилий с отцом, мы уже ели мороженое. Эта маленькая верховая прогулка стала…  
— … нашей тайной, — еле слышно пробормотал Данте. Картины прошлого стояли у него перед глазами, как живые, и все то, что он чувствовал, видел и слышал, совершенно не вязалось друг с другом.  
Женщина сладко вздохнула.  
— Так что же, ты до сих пор не узнаешь маму?.. — «Ева» скользнула изящной ручкой по своему животу, по эпилированному лобку и ниже, раздвинула пальцы ножницами, пропуская между ними основание члена Данте. Прикосновение обожгло. Охотник схватил ее за запястье.  
— Это всего лишь сон! — рявкнул он в лицо улыбающейся «матери». — Я просто сплю, все это дерьмо не может происходить на самом деле! Ты – чертова галлюцинация!  
— Ну, тогда попробуй проснуться, — с нотками обиды произнесла женщина и сдвинулась, как бы невзначай тронув себя за грудь. — Что там нужно для этого сделать? Ущипнуть себя? Хочешь, я сама тебя ущипну?  
Данте снова рванулся и снова – без толку. Женщина захохотала, завела руки под голову, а ногами крепко обхватила его за пояс. Без сомнения, попытки охотника освободиться ее весьма забавляли.  
— Дорогой, я так хочу тебя, — томно проговорила «Ева», — не томи же, двигайся, доставь мамочке удовольствие…  
Данте вскинул сжатый кулак, чтобы опустить его на лицо «матери», но не успел даже преодолеть внутренний блок. Что-то очень сильное захлестнуло его локоть и рвануло в сторону, в то время как вторую руку тоже оплетало нечто холодное и живое. Данте судорожно оскалился, прогнулся в пояснице, силясь разглядеть происходящее позади, потому что его обнаженной спины тоже касались мерзкие толстые кольца.  
«Ева» смеялась, хихикала и хохотала. Вокруг вздрогнула и разорвалась тьма, непроницаемая, непроглядная, как само зло, и в глубине ее, очерчивая углы спальни, одни за другим начали вспыхивать люминесцентным бирюзовым цветом раскрывающиеся глаза. Десятки, сотни глаз с сияющими радужками, большие и маленькие, пучками, гроздьями и поодиночке. Женщина заливалась, стискивала Данте внутри себя, держала ногами за пояс, а по глазам везде, насколько только хватало взгляда, ползли, свиваясь и переплетаясь, черно-бирюзовые щупальца. Они обвивали руки Данте, они лежали и шевелились на его плечах тяжелыми змеями. Они падали на него с потолка и наползали снизу, прощупывая себе путь, будто слепцы. Места, где присоски соприкасались с кожей, жгло словно кислотой. Данте едва удерживал равновесие, распятый, абсолютно беспомощный и задыхающийся. Его голова была склонена – по шее полз, оставляя кровавые ожоги, пульсирующий светом отросток. С каждым вздохом Данте щупальца все сильнее оплетали его, даря мучительную агонию. Смех «Евы» звучал у него в голове, с током крови проталкивался по венам, болью стучал в висках. Кроме него Данте больше ничего не слышал. Все его существование свелось к одному единственному желанию – дышать. И когда он хрипло втянул воздух последний раз – все глаза в комнате одновременно посмотрели на него.

Склизкие пухлые щупальца набились в рот, душа собой, перекрывая доступ к кислороду. В ужасе Данте сжал челюсти, пытаясь выплюнуть ком, рванулся вверх и наконец-то сделал большой вдох полной грудью, закашлялся, схватился за горло. Из глотки доносились хрипы, все горело, болело, из глаз, в которые будто сыпанули стекла, струились слезы. Охотник так старался раздышаться, что не сразу понял, что слышал вскрик, и держится он сейчас не за холодные щупальца, а за теплое женское тело.  
Триш сидела в изголовье кровати и ошеломленно смотрела на Данте. Ее грудь, как и его, ходила ходуном, вот только на ее щеках алел румянец возбуждения, тогда как Данте ощущал себя восставшим из ледяной могилы.  
— Триш… — охотник улыбнулся через силу и протянул к ней дрожащую руку, — детка… Ты здесь…  
Триш, пожалуй, впервые на памяти Данте не нашлась, что сказать. Она приоткрыла блестящие влажные губы, глубоко вздохнула, а потом отвесила охотнику такую звонкую пощечину, что ему показалось, будто он напрочь лишился челюсти.  
— Что ты делаешь? — возмутился охотник, прижимая к щеке ладонь. — С ума сошла?  
— Это ты с ума сошел! — не менее возмущенно заявила девушка, разъяренно подтянула к себе покрывало и прикрылась. Чисто из вредности. Она никогда не страдала повышенной стыдливостью. — Ты укусил меня!  
Охотник даже не сразу сообразил, что она имеет в виду. В голове Данте до сих пор звучали отголоски дикого смеха «Евы», а виски сжимали кольца боли и усталости.  
— Что значит «укусил»? Ты не преувеличиваешь? Ну я же не животное, а если и прикусил в порыве страсти, то… — и тут Данте, оценив выражение ее лица, опустил глаза на ноги Триш, подогнутые под ягодицы из характерной позиции, обратил внимание, что правой рукой до сих пор держится за ее колено, и на то, как напряженно она смыкает бедра. — … Детка, я же не мог укусить тебя _там_?  
— Представь себе, — уже спокойнее ответила девушка и сердито сдула с лица золотистую прядку. — Что на тебя нашло?  
— Не знаю… — охотник выдохнул и сел, сгорбив спину. Ему не показалось. Во рту до сих пор ощущалось противное присутствие щупалец, и, хотя на самом деле это были совсем не они, от приподнятого возбужденного состояния не осталось и следа. Данте задумчиво провел языком по кромке зубов.  
— Это не ответ! — фыркнула Триш и поставила ноги на пол. — Помоги мне с корсетом, раз уж все обломал.  
Охотник поморщился и провел ладонью по шее. С одной стороны, он все еще чувствовал на себе вес щупалец, а с другой – уже куда больше на него давила вина. В конце концов, он не должен был впутывать Триш в это странное дело, нужно было всего лишь провести с ней хороший вечер и попрощаться. Всего-то.  
— Как-то нехорошо вышло, детка, ты уж прости. Устал… Наверное, заснул на миг и не заметил…  
— Заснул?! — взвилась Триш, и Данте быстро поднял руки на уровень груди в жесте раскаянья. — Заснул. На мне?!  
— Нет, погоди, ты не так меня по…  
— Я гнала сюда через полстраны! — голос Триш звенел, как натянутая струна. — Я оставила перспективную работу, чтобы приехать к тебе! Волновалась, потому что ты заимел идиотскую привычку игнорировать мои звонки! Я боялась за тебя! А ты!.. Ты!  
Чем громче девушка кричала, тем больше у Данте болела голова. Он уже не пытался оправдаться или успокоить ее, только умолял про себя, чтобы она побыстрее закончила. Ослепительные белые пятна вспыхивали под закрытыми веками. Охотник нагнул голову и мучительно тер переносицу, пытаясь перетерпеть приступ, но боль накатывала все сильнее и сильнее, она буквально разрывала ему мозг с каждым взятым Триш децибелом.  
— … ноги моей больше не будет в твоем чертовом агентстве!  
— Хорошо, — выдавил из себя Данте и приоткрыл слезящиеся глаза.  
Но это явно был не тот ответ, которого ожидала девушка. Кажется, это невинное «хорошо» стало последней каплей. Да, конечно, Данте злил ее и до этого, и не один раз, но никогда не оскорблял. Охотник понимал это и чувствовал себя ужасно – но ему нужно было, чтобы Триш ушла.  
В комнате пахло озоном. Девушка разъяренной пумой металась от стены до стены, хватала свои вещи, попутно не гнушаясь свалить что-нибудь, принадлежащее Данте, шипела под нос ругательства. Она явно тянула время, ожидая, что он все-таки бросится ее останавливать… Несмотря ни на что, Триш была настоящей женщиной и верила в Данте до последнего.  
Жаль, что сам в себя он давно не верил.  
— Даже не надейся, что я приеду снова! — кричала Триш, и Данте стискивал зубы, пережидая болевые всполохи, вызванные ее голосом. — Больше никогда меня не увидишь! Идиот!  
— Триш, прошу тебя, сбавь тон, у меня очень болит голова…  
— Заткнись!  
Лучше бы она била молниями, к этому Данте хотя бы давно привык. Сейчас же его скручивало каждый раз, когда она открывала рот. Данте уже не понимал, что она говорит и в чем обвиняет, он чувствовал только боль, боль и еще раз боль, и постепенно отчаянье в его груди менялось на естественное желание защитить себя от нее.  
— Последний раз тебя прошу, замолчи! — закричал охотник в ответ, поднимаясь на ноги. Он был сам не свой, он морщился и щурился, чтобы разглядеть лицо девушки из-за вспышек боли. — Пожалуйста, Триш!  
— Теперь ты вспомнил о вежливости?! — яд, казалось, сочился с кончика ее языка. — Похоже, только скандалами можно хоть чего-нибудь от тебя добиться!  
— Ты ошибаешься… — зарычал Данте. Гнев душной волной поднимался снизу и застилал ему глаза.  
Сейчас он ее просто ненавидел. За то, что любил ее безумно все эти годы и никогда не прекращал любить. За то, что старался, выкладывался в этих отношениях как только мог, за то, что жертвовал столь многим, за то, что изменился в угоду ей, разбудил в себе человечность, за то, что все делал ради нее, а эта сука… Эта сука до сих пор видела в нем эгоиста, которого когда-то заманила на Маллет!  
— Я попросил тебя закрыть рот и всего-то! — он сделал шаг к ней, а Триш, что стояла спиной к панорамному окну, только гордо вскинула подбородок.  
— И не подумаю, ты, самовлюбленный, эгоцентричный…  
Данте сам не понял, как это произошло. Просто вспышка боли слилась воедино со вспышкой ненависти. Перед глазами словно сработал старый фотоаппарат – боль выхватила из реальности силуэт Триш, очертила, отделила от всего остального пространства, а в следующий миг раздался запоздалый звон стекла, и девушка, нелепо взмахнув руками, спиной вперед вылетела в мир за пределами спальни. Данте ощутил порыв ветра на своей разжимающейся руке – той самой, которой выбросил ее сквозь стеклопакет.  
Он смотрел, как Триш падает вниз, на шумную улицу, за считанные мгновения сокращая огромное расстояние между ним и асфальтом. И когда ее обнаженное тело оглушительно рухнуло на капот автомобиля, скатилось по нему и замерло невнятной переломанной массой между бампером и автоматом для парковки, Данте в ужасе отшатнулся от окна.  
— Триш…  
Любопытный глаз с ярким бирюзовым зрачком проследил за тем, как охотник оседает на подкосившиеся ноги и хватается за голову.  
— Трииии-и-и-ш!!!

Крик был таким громким и внезапным, что ошеломил не только девушку, но и самого Данте. Вокруг по-прежнему была его маленькая спальня, тихая и темная, а он сам лежал в постели с Триш, на ней, в ней, и это было… Невероятно. Охотник шумно дышал, опустив голову. Влажные волосы свисали вдоль лица, концентрируя взгляд непосредственно на шикарной груди партнерши. Данте смотрел на нее, на потрясающую идеальную округлость, на потемневший сосок… но не видел.  
Еще несколько секунд он видел только пустой оконный проем, окровавленный асфальт, изувеченное тело и собирающуюся вокруг него толпу.  
Он даже не сразу понял, что девушка обеспокоенно гладит его по щекам, лицу, затылку. Что тихо расспрашивает, явно очень обеспокоенная. Данте аккуратно вышел из ее тела – от пережитого член обмяк, но сейчас никого из них это уже не волновало – и лег рядом, крепко обняв Триш и вжавшись лицом ей в шею.  
— Данте, ты меня пугаешь… У тебя так сердце колотится… Что произошло?  
Вместо ответа охотник лишь сильнее стиснул ее в объятиях.  
«Она демон. Она не погибла бы, выпав из окна. Контора занимает всего лишь первый и второй этажи. Снаружи двор, а не людная улица. Под окном спальни всегда полная помойка. Это был кошмар, просто кошмар…»  
— Просто кошмар, — выдохнул Данте, — ерунда… Ты ведь не станешь ругаться на меня за это?  
Триш, явно ничего не понимая, погладила его по волосам:  
— Даже и не думала…  
— Тогда не ругайся и за это тоже.  
Триш все еще находилась в полнейшем замешательстве, когда Данте поднялся с постели, подал девушке в руки ком ее одежды, взял ее за плечо, помог встать, вывел за порог спальни и закрыл за ней дверь.  
— Это что еще такое, черт тебя дери?! — сейчас же донеслось с той стороны.  
— Так нужно, Триш! Прости меня!  
— Ты белены объелся?  
— Не бери на свой счет!  
— И не думала даже! — высокомерно ответила девушка, и, судя по скрипнувшей ступеньке, пошла вниз.  
Данте выдохнул. Оперся руками о косяк и прислонился лбом к двери. Он мог только надеяться, что она действительно просто уедет, сочтя его окончательно тронувшимся на почве… Например, охоты на демонов, личностного кризиса или, скажем, депрессии. Много ли нужно одиночке, что засвистеть крышей?

Данте довольно долго стоял в проеме двери ванной комнаты и мрачно смотрел внутрь. Ему нужно было принять душ и одеться, чтобы встретить противника хотя бы не с голым задом, но вот только сама идея войти в помещение, обложенное кафелем, с уймой керамики, водой и электричеством… откровенно не вдохновляла. Данте уже зашел несколько дней назад в сортир супермаркета – до сих пор как наяву помнил все видения, где методично, всеми подручными способами пытался покончить с собой. Меньше всего охотника порадовали моющее средство и кран с кипятком. Даже вспоминать было больно.  
Естественно, санузел он с тех пор посещал неоднократно, но раньше его так не крыло. Данте и сейчас не был уверен, что находится не в очередном кошмаре…  
Но не стоять же так до утра.  
Отмахиваясь от вившихся тут и там черных мушек усталости, Данте добрел до ванны, встал под душ и задернул шторку. Он обладал умопомрачительной способностью заливать все вокруг, когда мылся – это, кстати, тоже злило Триш, – и после многочисленных упреков по этому поводу научился задергивать ее на автомате.  
Данте быстро помыл голову, стараясь не закрывать глаза надолго – измученный мозг тут же принимался генерировать ему тревожные картинки типа крови, стекающей по влажным стенам, или спадающих с потолка щупалец. На последние Данте смотрел аж несколько секунд, мучительно пытаясь понять, настоящие они или очередная галлюцинация. Он даже рискнул побриться, краем глаза наблюдая за непрошенными гостями, но они не пытались нападать, просто шарились, где могли достать, а потом… Потом Данте оказался на многополосном шоссе, ночью, и ему снова было примерно девятнадцать лет – по крайней мере одет он был так, как ходил в этом возрасте. Шоссе было пустое, на небе висела одинокая, погрызенная с правой стороны луна, а впереди, довольно далеко, виднелось низкое ограждение и сплошная чернота за ним.  
Охотник огляделся в поисках монстров, но никого не обнаружил. Постоял на месте, потом сделал шаг с полосы разметки на проезжую часть. Ничего не произошло. Данте шагнул еще – размашисто, как всегда ходил – и снова все осталось по-прежнему. В голове охотника навязчиво билась только одна мысль – как можно быстрее перейти дорогу и перешагнуть барьер, однако, как бы быстро они ни шел, ограждение почему-то не приближалось. Постепенно охотник перешел с шага на бег. А потом, разъярившись, и вовсе принял облик демона, чтобы в мгновение ока проскакать разделяющее его и край проезжей части расстояние, но…  
— Что за черт… — тяжело дыша, Данте остановился и уперся руками в колени, отчаянно глядя на равнодушный забор впереди.  
Он не приблизился ни на дюйм. Все так же белел вдали, подсвеченный ровно и холодно горящими фонарями.  
— Ладно… ладно! Я понял. Ты это… — Данте поднял палец и показал его ограждению, — стой там! И не двигайся. Я сейчас.  
В девятнадцать ему все еще трудно было управляться с демоном внутри себя. Он тратил на превращение слишком много сил, а эффект длился чересчур короткое время. В схватках этих жалких секунд хватало, чтобы раскидать противников, но сейчас никаких демонов вокруг не было – Данте был один, один-одинешенек посреди пустого шоссе черт знает где.  
Собравшись с силами, охотник сделал новый бросок – оттолкнувшись тяжелым ботинком от асфальта, он буквально кинул свое тело вперед, на ходу разворачивая из плаща крылья, покрывая себя жесткой броней. Его зрение перестроилось, чувства обострились. Он зафиксировал перед глазами одну точку – черную полосу на белом ограждении – и рванулся к ней с такой силой, что свело челюсти.  
Триггер спал в сполохах белых искр. Данте упал на одно колено и руки и закашлялся. А когда поднял голову, выругался. Расстояние не изменилось.  
Впоследствии он пробовал добежать до края шоссе бесчисленное количество раз. Не в бок, не поперек, не против направления движения, не по нему – только к фонарям и белой ограде, издевательски маячившим впереди. Каждый раз ему казалось, что уж сейчас-то он точно это сделает, что вот теперь-то точно получится, что он добежит, перепрыгнет через заграждение и разорвет этот порочный круг. Но ничего не получалось. Охотник только выбивался из сил, только зря расходовал энергию на превращения, и сколько бы ни бежал – ни на шаг не приближался к цели.  
— Твою мать! — взревел Данте, в очередной раз обнаружив себя посреди шоссе. — Да чтоб ты провалилась, железяка!  
По выступившим скулам снова поползла изморозь триггера. Данте болезненно прищурился – это было уже ощутимым мучением, он словно выворачивал наизнанку самого себя, снова и снова пробуждая демона. Он по-звериному выл от боли, переставляя дрожащие ноги, но упрямо рвался вперед, не отводя глаз от ненавистной и желанной точки. Бесчисленное количество попыток тому назад охотник убедился, что просто шагом или бегом цели достичь нельзя – единственным доступным ему способом было использование скрытых резервов, и именно их Данте и расходовал, ничуть не задумываясь о последствиях.  
— Еще немного. Еще немного…  
Черное на белом было так близко. Нужно было только напрячься еще разок, только один жалкий раз перетерпеть боль.  
— Данте, очнись!  
— Еще пара шагов… — пробормотал он, зачарованно глядя вперед. Во рту почему-то чувствовался привкус крови, но это такие мелочи, когда долгожданное освобождение на расстоянии одного прыжка.  
— Данте!!!  
Свет фонарей содрогнулся, и в следующий момент шоссе, небо, луна и ограда разлетелись на мириады кусков в одной ослепительной вспышке. И тут же накатила волна боли – такой сильной, такой острой, какую он не испытывал уже очень давно.  
— Ну, наконец-то, я уж начала думать, что опоздала…  
Данте, тяжело дыша, сидел на полу холла своей конторы и пристально смотрел на Триш, что стояла на коленях напротив него. Он молчал. Только стискивал онемевшими пальцами рубашку на своей груди, пытаясь хоть как-то зацепиться за реальность.  
— Выглядишь просто чудовищно, — в голосе бывшей напарницы прозвучало сожаление. А еще, кажется, искренняя, непривычная забота. — Еще бы немного… возможно, даже ты бы не выдержал.  
Охотник разрывал легкие вдохами, пытаясь прогнать резь в глазах. Триш прямо перед ним была очень похожа на ту, что он вышвырнул из окна спальни.  
— Ты реальна?..  
— Да, да! Я здесь, Данте, я настоящая.  
— А где Ева?..  
Брови Триш сошлись над переносицей домиком – еще одна эмоция, которой Данте у нее раньше не видел: сожаление.  
— Это все были кошмары, Данте. Твоя мать умерла, и она уже никогда не вернется. Ты понимаешь это?  
Оперевшись на стоящий рядом стул, Данте поднялся на ноги и потянулся к нещадно гудящей голове. Сделать это почему-то было довольно сложно – он будто обессилел, руки, ноги, он сам были такими тяжелыми. Где-то далеко он все еще слышал свист ветра и стоны мамы, а потом бежал по шоссе, оскальзываясь на останках эмбриона.  
Не дождавшись ответа, Триш снова тронула бывшего напарника за плечо:  
— Ты точно понимаешь, что уже не спишь?  
— Я не уверен. Сначала все всегда кажется настоящим...  
— На, глотни. Тебе нужно взбодриться, — Триш сунула ему в руку стакан, на дне которого плескалась янтарная жидкость.  
Охотник замахнул коньяк, даже не почувствовав вкуса, а потом снял с полки бутылку и плеснул себе еще. Порции на третьей боль в висках слегка отступила, и он повернулся к Триш.  
— Погоди. А что ты вообще здесь делаешь?  
Девушка, которая стояла у стола и листала исписанные страницы блокнота, подняла взгляд и вопросительно посмотрела на Данте.  
— Я ведь выставил тебя, — напомнил он, неаккуратно рухнув в свое кресло. Поморщился, снова ощутив тошноту и головокружение, — точнее… Попросил уехать.  
— И я уехала, — недовольно ответила Триш, вернувшись к своим заметкам. — А потом ты позвонил невменяемый, и все, что я смогла разобрать, было: «хочу тебя видеть». Учитывая, в каком состоянии я нашла тебя в прошлый раз… Думаю, ты хотел попросить помощи, но у тебя же скорее язык отвалится, чем ты это сделаешь!  
Данте налил еще. Выпил. Голова шла кругом.  
— Погоди. Я не звонил.  
— Звонил.  
— Нет. Я бы помнил.  
Триш вздохнула. Она помолчала, глядя в сторону, потом спокойно спросила:  
— А что ты помнишь?  
Охотник задумался. Он попытался восстановить хронологию последних событий, поглаживая пальцами грани стакана.  
— Мне снился кошмар, когда ты меня разбудила. Здесь же, в холле. Возле дивана. Так?  
— Да, — Триш оперлась бедром о стол, — что именно ты видел?  
От воспоминаний Данте передернуло.  
— Я был… девочкой, — неохотно ответил он.  
— Да-а… — она ехидно выгнула бровь, — вот уж кошмар так кошмар.  
— Триш, умоляю. У меня нет сил с тобой препираться.  
— Ну тогда рассказывай дальше. Ты был девочкой, я разбудила тебя и…  
— Мы поужинали и пошли в постель. Совпадает?  
— Пока совпадает. Дальше?  
— Дальше началась какая-то свистопляска, — Данте откинулся на спинку кресла и запрокинул голову. — Я видел то тебя, то свою мать, потом вдруг откуда-то поналезло дикое количество глаз и щупалец. Эти глаза смотрели на меня, как живые. А потом… потом я вытолкнул тебя из окна, и ты… разбилась.  
— Ты горевал обо мне?  
— Очень.  
На лице Триш появилось подобие улыбки, но также быстро исчезло.  
— Дальше.  
— Я очнулся и настойчиво попросил тебя уйти. Не знаю, что было между, у меня один сплошной провал в памяти, но последнее что я запомнил – это ванна и то, что меня буквально роняло из одного сна в другой. Потом был сон с дорогой. И теперь снова ты. Так что, сама видишь, я не мог звонить тебе. Объясни, почему ты все-таки осталась здесь.  
Триш поглядела на Данте с сочувствием, наклонилась локтями на стол и постучала по крышке ногтем:  
— А теперь расскажу я. Когда ты, свинья неблагодарная, выставил меня в чем мать родила, за дверь, – острый коготок нацелился в сторону начавшего было возражать охотника и тот послушно закрыл рот, — я села на мотоцикл и решила больше никогда к тебе не возвращаться. Я даже взяла новый заказ и даже начала над ним работать, но кое-что не давало мне покоя.  
— Что же? – угодливо спросил Данте, подливая себе коньяк.  
— Твое состояние. Я никогда не видела тебя таким раньше. И мне показалось, что с твоими снами что-то не так. А уж с поведением во время секса – и подавно.  
Данте горестно булькнул алкоголем.  
— Так что я решила навести справки о демонах, которые умеют влезать своим жертвам в головы, — Триш протянула руку и постучала ногтем Данте между бровей, — и не зря. Твой звонок стал последней каплей. Я бросила работу и помчалась к тебе… И, если бы не разбудила… Черт знает, что бы с тобой стало.  
— Ты преувеличиваешь. Мне снилось шоссе, которое я никак не мог перейти, это даже не кошмар.  
— Уверен?  
Охотник неопределенно повел плечами.  
— Данте, посмотри-ка на себя в зеркало, — Триш вытащила из кармана пудреницу и раскрыла ее перед бывшим напарником.  
Охотник нехотя наклонился вперед, чтобы взглянуть на свое отражение, и замер. Он даже не сразу узнал себя в изможденном, сухом мужчине по ту сторону зазеркалья. Данте будто постарел лет на десять: глаза ввалились, под ними залегли тени. Кожа покрылась сетью голубоватых вен и морщин. Неглубоких, но все же очень заметных.  
Данте в недоумении провел рукой по шершавой щеке, по сильно отросшей щетине.  
— С каких пор я так выгляжу… И ведь я брился сегодня. Какого черта?..  
Триш со вздохом закрыла пудреницу и отложила на край стола. Ее ладонь легла на его руку, сжала, выражая поддержку.  
— Данте, ты все еще не понял? Я уехала от тебя не сегодня. Это было шестнадцать дней назад.

— Его имя Балор. Он кошмар, морок, довольно редкая разновидность демонов. Мороки управляют снами людей, насылают кошмары, галлюцинации, видения, в итоге сводят своих жертв с ума и убивают. Встретить на своем пути морока – столько же шансов, что и выиграть в лотерею. Но ты же у нас мастер подцеплять самую редкую заразу, да?  
— С чего ты взяла, что это именно он?  
— Не узнала бы, не упомяни ты интересную деталь. У Балора характерный почерк – он обожает щупальца и глаза. Много, много глаз! И щупалец! Повсюду.  
— Дурной вкус, — проворчал Данте и зевнул.  
Триш стукнула его свернутой газетой по макушке:  
— Не спать! Так вот. Балор – существо достаточно древнее. Однако большую часть своей жизни он был просто сгустком негативной энергии, который верно служил своему хозяину – не особо сильному, но хитрому демону Сиерго. Сиерго, к слову, его и создал. А потом наградил, позволив Балору обрести личность.  
— Как интересно.  
— Этого не отнимешь… Занятный экземпляр, — Триш пролистала блокнот и бросила его перед Данте. На станице в клеточку был схематично изображен молодой человек в черном, хищно раскрывший свои объятия навстречу зрителю. Волосы у него были длинные – чуть ниже плеч – и кучерявые, а глаза, даже на таком простеньком наброске, отчетливо отдавали чертовщиной. Особенно хорошо художнику удалась улыбочка демона – сразу становилось понятно, что она – последнее, что люди видят в своей жизни.  
— Так, значит, вот этот вот… милый мальчик баламутит мне воспоминания?  
— Других вариантов у меня нет, — Триш развела руками, — я бы поставила на Балора. По крайней мере, рассказы очевидцев очень напоминали мне то, что я сама лично видела.  
— Очевидцы? Имеешь в виду жертв?  
— Нет, их друзей и родных. Жертвы Балора обычно недолго задерживаются на этом свете и слишком заняты своим безумием, чтобы успеть хоть что-нибудь рассказать.  
Данте потер висок. Он уже восстановился после более чем двухнедельного сна, который едва не превратил его в изюм, но тело всегда приходило в норму быстрее, чем голова. Еще один подобный кошмар он мог и не пережить.  
— Хорошо, как с ним бороться? Этот демон ни разу так и не показался.  
— И не покажется. Во-первых, говорят, он очень дорожит своей шкурой и жутко изворотлив. Во-вторых – шкуры как таковой у него нет. От Сиерго Балор получил личность, но не тело. Кошмарам тела не положены.  
Охотник выругался и ударил по столу кулаком – впрочем, тут же пожалел об этом, так полыхнуло перед глазами белым.  
— Атт… черт! Как же мне его достать?  
— А вот это уже сложнее, — Триш накрутила на палец прядь волос и задумчиво проследила, как она спадает на грудь и снова распрямляется. — Но я нашла выход и из этой ситуации. Что бы ты без меня делал, Данте?  
— Давай я скажу тебе об этом позже, детка? Просто рассказывай, как уничтожить этого упыря, я засыпаю.  
Триш снова шмякнула охотника газетой, так, проформы ради, а потом как ни в чем ни бывало запустила пальчики в корсет, в ложбинку между грудей, и вытащила крошечную склянку, наполненную прозрачной жидкостью. Когда склянка очутилась перед Данте, он тут же взял ее в руки, осмотрел, и поднял взгляд на Триш:  
— Ты серьезно?  
Та сделала вид, что ничего не понимает.  
— Триш, эта бутылочка для воробья все еще теплая. Это точно не сон? А то может за окном восемнадцатый век, а я и не заметил. Под подолами ты кортик не прячешь? Губы ядом не смазаны?  
— Хватит молоть чепуху. Если бы ты знал, как трудно было ее достать!  
— А что это, собственно? — Данте снова сосредоточился на бутыльке. Вещица была и впрямь очень занятная: тонкой работы, из прозрачного, но крепкого стекла, с двух сторон заключенная в изящные металлические скобки, выполненные в виде виноградной лозы. Крышечка была плотно притерта, как у духов, и с нее свисал короткий серебряный шнурок.  
Такие безделушки точно не валялись по углам в обычных оккультных магазинах.  
— Уж не знаю, из какого хвоста единорога, вырванного в полночь девственницей это сделано, но заплатила я за него целое состояние. Если выживешь, будешь должен мне двойную сумму, понял?  
— Эй, почему двойную-то?  
— За старание, конечно же.

В спальне неприятно пахло сыростью. Смятое постельное белье все еще лежало, как его и оставили – кучей на кровати и кучей поменьше на полу. Триш поморщилась, перешагнула одеяло и распахнула окно, заставив Данте внутренне содрогнуться. Ее темный силуэт на фоне яркого прямоугольника оконного проема до сих пор, несмотря ни на что, заставлял его возвращаться в уже пережитый кошмар. Это было иррациональное чувство. Никакие логичные доводы разума тут не помогали. Да еще и, как в каком-нибудь третьесортном фильме, за окном то и дело пролетали вороны, облюбовавшие вечно полную помойку.  
— Что я должен делать? — спросил охотник.  
Он сел на кровать и упер руки в колени.  
Триш ответила не сразу. Девушка подошла, цокая высокими каблуками, прошлась туда-сюда по комнате, как тогда, во сне, и, наконец, произнесла:  
— Биться с Балором можно только на его уровне. Только там, в его кошмаре, у тебя будет возможность достать демона физически. Но для этого тебя придется практически убить. Хорошо, что ты наполовину могущественный демон, надеюсь, обойдешься краткой комой.  
— М-м… Так это все-таки яд! Не ожидал от тебя такого, не ожидал. Что, неужели я настолько плох в постели?  
Триш не обратила на его слова внимания. Уж кому как не ей было знать, каким дураком готов выставить себя охотник, лишь бы не показать степень своей усталости и тревоги.  
— Запомни хорошенько: постарайся уделать его быстро. Мне говорили, что Балор сильно отличается от всех демонов, с которыми мы сталкивались, и черт знает, что это значит. Но чем дольше ты будешь находиться в кошмаре, тем больше власти над собой отдашь ему. Говорят, он любит потрепаться и покопаться в человеческих страхах, можешь попробовать сыграть на этом. Твое оружие там беспо…  
Данте отмахнулся:  
— Я понял, понял! Все, Триш. Спокойной ночи. Надеюсь, еще увидимся, — он подмигнул ей, разжал ладонь, в которой был пузырек с зельем, большим пальцем вытащил миниатюрную пробку, вылил капли себе в рот и завалился спиной на расхристанную кровать.  
Демоница сердито прищурилась, но Данте лишь обезоруживающе улыбнулся, заложил руки под голову… и отрубился.

Солнце припекало ему затылок.  
Тишина вокруг стояла просто невероятная. Ни шума дорог, ни гомона людей, ни музыки. Даже деревья – огромные, ветвистые, что царапали верхушками небо, бесшумно раскачивались от порывов ветра.  
Данте шел по парку. Дорожка была узкая, протоптанная такими же пешеходами, как он, теми, что не любили гулять по мощеным тропкам в центре в окружении детей и романтично настроенных парочек. Здесь, в дикой части парка, не было бордюров, скамеек и качелей. Зато здесь можно было отдохнуть от суеты города и просто идти, полной грудью вдыхая запах природы.  
С земли вспорхнула птица и тут же исчезла между ветвей ближайшего дерева. Данте подошел к нему, посмотрел вверх, выискивая спрятавшуюся птаху. Та, видимо, была профи своего дела – никакого намека ее присутствие Данте так и не обнаружил. Лениво размышляя о совершенстве живой природы, охотник вернулся к дорожке и двинулся дальше.  
Тропа виляла между камнями, стволами деревьев, поднималась на холмы и спускалась в низины. Иногда кроны напрочь закрывали собой небо, и тогда вокруг как будто наступала теплая майская ночь: все приобретало рыжеватый оттенок, душное безветрие обнимало, и даже воздух на вкус становился немного иным – словно вода, несколько часов простоявшая на солнце.  
Чем глубже в парк заходил Данте, тем реже над головой появлялись просветы.  
Птиц больше не встречалось. Ландшафт становился все более похожим на декорации фильма про динозавров: то и дело встречались поваленные деревья, валуны преграждали путь, или дорожка внезапно сворачивала в пологие каньоны, на дне которых дождевая вода скапливалась небольшими озерцами.  
Охотник разглядывал все это с неослабевающим интересом. На душе было спокойно, впервые за многие дни у него не болела голова и не грызли дурные мысли. Природа действительно расслабляла…  
Проходя мимо огромного трухлявого ствола, давным-давно упавшего и успевшего высохнуть, Данте вдруг остановился. Он буквально кожей почувствовал, что за ним следят.  
А потом он это увидел.  
Сначала Данте подумал, что это собака. Огромная больная собака, которая пряталась от людей и боли в трухлявом, сгнившем внутри бревне, а услышав его, решила дать о себе знать. Но потом животное вышло вперед, на полкорпуса покинув свое укрытие, и Данте отшатнулся.  
Это была лошадь.  
Когда-то – белоснежная. Сейчас же на ней оставались только редкие ошметки шкуры. Почти все тело животного покрывали язвы и ожоги, яркие, красные, свежие, в черных кромках запекшийся крови. Стройные ноги, местами проеденные до костей, упирались в зеленую траву и держали лошадь, которая давно уже не должна была стоять. С такими повреждениями она должна была быть мертва – должна была, но тем не менее стояла и спокойно смотрела на Данте, как будто ждала своей участи.  
Охотник приоткрыл рот и резко обернулся – никого. А когда развернулся обратно, то снова уперся прямо в ее взгляд – отрешенный и доверчивый. Лошадь даже не моргала. Просто стояла и страдала – Данте был уверен, что она испытывает мучительную боль.  
Секунда за секундой, минута за минутой.  
В полной – могильной – тишине зарождалось отчаянье.  
Данте лихорадочно думал, что вокруг нет ни одного человека, ему некого звать на помощь. Что вывести отсюда это страдающее животное он тоже не сможет – лошадь не дойдет. Да и смысла в этом нет – с такими ранами просто не живут.  
— Я не могу тебе помочь, — прошептал охотник, — прости меня…  
Лошадь печально смотрела ему прямо в глаза. На остатках ее белой шерсти между ужасных ран бегал солнечный зайчик.  
Данте отступил и быстрым шагом понесся вперед по дорожке, хотя лошадь все еще стояла перед глазами, а спиной он отчетливо чувствовал ее взгляд.  
Т _рус._  
— Я-яяу!  
Охотник словно налетел на невидимую стену. Прямо перед ним на уже едва заметной тропинке стоял маленький черный котенок. Месяцев трех отроду, не больше. Котенок стоял, смотрел прямо на Данте и душераздирающе мяукал.  
А еще у него не было половины головы.  
Котенок двинулся к охотнику шатающейся походкой. Несмотря на виднеющийся мозг, на один только глаз – большой и зеленый, маленькое создание с потрясающей настойчивостью шло к Данте. И он наверняка ткнулся бы охотнику прямо в ботинки, если бы тот поспешно не отошел на несколько шагов.  
Котенок, которого иногда потряхивало в агонии, жалко остановился в том месте, где Данте только что стоял, и принялся неуклюже нюхать землю. Котенок потерял его и жалобно мяукал, пытаясь понять, что произошло. Куда делся прохожий, к которому он так спешил…  
Данте, сцепив зубы, рванул в сторону. Он не хотел больше этого видеть, он не мог этого видеть, его человеческое сердце просто не выдерживало. Он ломился сквозь кусты, пока окончательно не потерял из виду знакомые места, а когда обернулся – маленький черный котенок, с трудом переставляя пушистые лапки, следовал за ним по пятам.

— Да что это такое…  
— Ма-а-уу!  
— Уходи!  
— А-а-у! — душераздирающе мяукал зверек, старательно ковыляя все ближе.  
— Я не могу тебе помочь! Не могу! — и перед глазами тотчас встала раненая лошадь.  
Данте сжал зубы. Котенок подошел и несуразно ткнулся ему в ногу. Заваливаясь в стороны, он принялся неловко играть со штаниной. Охотник смотрел на него сверху, закрыв рот ладонью, и решался. А потом резко присел на колени и сжал шею котенка в руке.  
Данте привык видеть смерть. Да что там… он сам нес смерть с изяществом стального клинка, с размахом средневековой чумы и без малейших угрызений совести. Но была огромная разница между убийством безмозглого демона, жрущего людей, и убийством беззащитного животного. Почему-то было так тяжело собраться и прекратить мучения этого черного комка шерсти.  
Она была тонкая и теплая – веточка, а не шейка. Данте чувствовал пальцами хрупкие позвонки, мог пересчитать, если бы только захотел. Котенок, ничего не подозревая, смотрел в лицо охотника любопытным круглым глазом. На кровь у него на лбу налипли песчинки.  
— Прости меня.  
Котенок, будто что-то понял, вдруг взялся мягкими лапками за его руку, Данте дрогнул, но в следующий момент положил вторую ладонь на здоровую часть головы зверька и повернул.  
Хруста почти не было слышно. Тельце обмякло в руках, и Данте осторожно положил его на землю.  
— Ну вот и все… Теперь больше не будет больно.  
Охотник старался не смотреть на труп перед собой. Он сцепил холодные пальцы и сидел, глядя в сторону. Убийство из милосердия. Доброе дело. _«Это всего лишь кот!»_ \- твердил голос разума, но голос совести и человечности безжалостно его перекрывал. Все, что могло чувствовать боль и не несло угрозы, априори не должно было мучиться, так он считал. А еще он считал, что никогда уже не избавится от образа котенка с половиной головы.  
Поднимаясь, Данте ощущал полный сумбур. Он не знал, куда ему теперь идти. Не знал, зачем. В голове словно клубился вязкий белый туман, продраться через который охотник не мог. Да и… не хотел. Он так устал… Так сильно устал…  
Сзади раздалось шуршание. Данте замер, сжав зубы. А потом раздалось истошное и жалобное:  
— Ма-а-у!

Земля обрушилась с громоподобным грохотом. Пласт ухнул вниз прямо из-под ботинок, Данте взмахнул руками и поспешно отступил. Вокруг то и дело рушилась твердь, и куда бы он ни пошел, всюду его преследовали обвалы.  
Щурясь, сквозь пылевую завесу Данте разглядел единственный уцелевший островок. Он был совсем недалеко, всего в нескольких шагах… Преодолев их в несколько прыжков, Данте остановился и оперся руками о колени. Пыль забивала легкие, ему было тяжело дышать. И вдруг очередной порыв ветра донес до охотника странный звук… Писк? Крик?  
Данте разогнулся и прислушался. И когда явственно различил женский крик, без раздумий бросился на звук.  
Сначала он увидел только пальцы, добела сжавшие камень на краю обрыва. Данте рухнул на живот и в мгновение ока оказался у самого края, схватил руку своими двумя и потянул.  
— Держись! Я тебя вытащу, держись только крепче!  
Из разлома снова раздался крик. Охотник перехватил руку висящей девушки ниже и опять потянул, но та не поддавалась. Крик превратился в визг. Обеспокоенный, Данте заглянул в пропасть.  
На побелевшей от напряжения руке над бездной висела Леди. Она выглядела как тогда, когда они впервые встретились в проклятой Темен-ни-Гру, и ни на день старше. И сейчас, болтая ногами в ботфортах над пустотой, эта девчонка заливалась слезами и визжала – тем громче, чем сильнее ее руку сжимал Данте.  
Он не понимал, что происходит. Он пытался помочь, но хрупкая и легкая девушка никак не поддавалась его усилиям, а земля вокруг выла и трещала, грозя похоронить их обоих.  
— Леди, давай! Я тяну, соберись! — заорал ей Данте и, упершись ногой о камень, сделал новую попытку, приложив максимум усилий.  
Он не сразу понял, что что-то идет не так.  
Рука в его хватке дернулась и вдруг стала влажной, а от визга Леди заложило уши. Вновь заглянув в пропасть, Данте обомлел. Рука девушки, которую он так отчаянно держал, рвалась. Рвалась, расползаясь клочьями, кожа, обнажала натянутые мышцы, и они тоже не выдерживали веса Леди, будто та была не стройной девочкой, а… Да Данте даже не мог подобрать сравнение, он просто в ужасе пытался не дать подруге упасть, а та визжала и выворачивалась из его хватки, плакала, просила отпустить, потому что ей больно.  
— Ты упадешь! Если я отпущу, ты упадешь!  
Сухожилия лопались. Плоть чулком сползала с белой кости, обнажая ее все больше и больше. Леди билась в истерике, и Данте чувствовал, что сейчас сам заорет, не вынеся больше этого. Он не хотел потерять Леди, он так хотел ее удержать, спасти, вытащить. Но она, вся серая от боли, только умоляла отпустить ее и кричала на ультразвуке, кричала, кричала… Пока не раздался оглушительный, отвратительный звук, похожий на щелчок – и локтевой сустав, последнее, что держало Леди, разомкнулся.  
Данте с животным ревом откатился от края пропасти и уткнулся лицом в ладони, пытаясь отдышаться от ужаса. Перед глазами была сплошная чернота, в которую падала охотница, и веер кровавых брызг, окруживших ее, словно в замедленной съемке.  
Он не отпускал ее до последнего.  
Не отпускал, несмотря на ее боль, на ее отчаянные мольбы. Но что, если нужно было отпустить? Что, если внизу была не пустота, что, если Леди знала, что не погибнет, упав, а он… Из-за собственного эгоизма он подверг ее таким страданиям. И что, если она все еще жива? Там, внизу, искалеченная, нуждающаяся в помощи…  
Данте поспешно встал на колени, потом на ноги, и взглянул на полосу, за которой заканчивалась земля и начиналась пропасть. Он боялся идти и смотреть, но шел. Это были самые тяжелые три шага в его жизни.  
Внизу ничего не было. Данте позвал Леди несколько раз, кашляя от пыли в воздухе, присел, отчаянно пытаясь разглядеть в темноте белую блузку. Ничего. Ни звука, ни движения. Как будто внизу вовсе не было дна. Охотник подумал было, что все это ему привиделось – но одного взгляда, брошенного на руки, хватило, чтобы отвергнуть эту идею: ладони все еще были измазаны в крови, и он словно до сих пор ощущал, как пытается удержать скользкую тоненькую ручку Леди.  
Внутри Данте была пустыня. Он шатко отступил назад, не особо понимая, что делает. Кажется, дикий пожар, полыхавший, пока кричала Леди, выжег не только адреналин, он уничтожил все: эмоции, желания, осознание. Данте стоял на краю пропасти, боком к ней, и сосредоточенно смотрел на край.  
Нет, он уже не искал Леди. Леди погибла. Доказательство – на его руках. Вся вина – на нем. Всегда, всю жизнь вся вина – только на нем самом… Мать. Брат. Триш. Леди. Он даже не смог прервать мучения беспризорного котенка.  
Он – ни – на – что – не – способен.  
Данте развернулся и занес ногу над пропастью. Ему не нужно было собираться с мыслями, не нужно было ничего обдумывать или решаться – он просто хотел закончить все это, а уж душевные метания… Да черт с ними. Нет никаких метаний, когда в душе – выжженная пустошь.  
Улыбнувшись бездне, милосердно раскрывшей перед ним пасть, он перенес вес с опорной ноги вперед. Данте уже успел почувствовать долгожданное спокойствие, уже ощутил этот самый миг перед падением – когда мозг словно пронизывает электричеством от осознания, что нога не встала на твердое. Он рухнул вниз как стоял, так, что полы плаща взметнулись вдоль спины и боков. Глаза охотника были закрыты.  
Сверху раздался вкрадчивый смех.  
Мгновенно полы распахнулись резными крыльями, и бронированный демон, тяжело оттолкнувшись от горячего воздуха, взмыл вверх. Он рухнул на землю раскаленным метеоритом еще до того, как неосторожно выдавший себя Балор осознал происходящее. Пакостный демон изменился в лице.  
Морок выглядел точно, как на рисунке – Данте моментально его узнал. Совсем молодой с виду парень, холеный, невысокий, стройный, с буйной копной вьющихся черных волос и гадким выражением смазливого личика. Морок был весь в черном, в одежде, тесно облегающей тело, и что-то подсказывало охотнику, что сотворена она была так же, как и мир вокруг – одной только волей Балора. Глаза у демона были бирюзовые, очень яркие, а кончики волос шевелились живыми щупальцами и тоже отливали бирюзой. Ошибиться было невозможно – именно эти щупальца видел Данте в своих кошмарах, и именно эти глаза повсюду наблюдали за ним.  
Испуганно приоткрыв рот, Балор рванулся было в сторону, но тяжелая когтистая рука пригвоздила его к земле.  
— Да как ты смог? Как ты смог меня увидеть?! — заорал морок, пытаясь вывернуться из хватки. — Ты почти сдох! Ты же был готов умереть, я знаю!  
— Если бы ты не заржал, как гиена, то у тебя бы все получилось, — прорычал Данте, подминая кошмара под себя. — Слишком ты самоуверенный для такой мелкой гниды!  
Данте занес руку для удара, но Балор, видимо, не планировал проигрывать. Вокруг зарокотало, затряслось, и две мощные пенные волны схлестнулись прямо на охотнике, заставив его сжаться и пригнуть голову. Вода зашипела, испаряясь, заклубилась паром, Данте вцепился в почву, чтобы его не снесло. И когда вал раскатился, оставив его в человеческой форме на мокром песке, Балора в обозримом пространстве уже не было.  
Но это было не страшно. Уже не страшно. В тот момент, когда этот засранец засмеялся, Данте все вспомнил. Вспомнил свои кошмары, вспомнил, как и зачем попал сюда. Вспомнил, что там, в реальном мире его ждет Триш, и это придало Данте сил. Он ухмыльнулся, подумав, что это обстоятельство даже может сойти за допинг.  
Иллюзия вокруг меркла, но охотнику не было до этого дела. Балор больше был над ним не властен, его голова была чиста, а в груди горело желание достать этого мелкого паразита и натыкать мордой в собственные делишки. Данте встряхнулся, огляделся и позвал:  
— Кыс-кыс-кыс, паршивец ты этакий… Кыс-кыс-кыс!  
Мир вокруг содрогнулся.  
— Что, бесишься? — расхохотался Данте, — Трусливо прячешься среди своих фантазий? Даю последний шанс выйти самостоятельно!  
По пространству прошла еще более сильная судорога, а потом все разлетелось осколками битого стекла, и Данте рухнул в темноту. Со склизким шипением вокруг него двигались щупальца. Они были везде: внизу, вверху, по ощущениям из щупалец состоял целый мир. Охотник напрягся, глазами следя за бликами, бегающими по влажным шкурам.  
— Тебе со мной не справиться, — произнес бестелесный голос, идущий одновременно отовсюду.  
Щупальца, почти неразличимые во тьме, ринулись на охотника, но мгновением позже первое из них уже билось на абстрактном полу, разрубленное на части. Остальные резко, словно наткнувшись на невидимую стену, отползли и извивались теперь, прощупывая безопасный путь.  
— А давай проверим? — отозвался Данте и красноречиво провел ладонью по плоской стороне Мятежника, стирая черную кровь.  
— Что-о?! — завопил Балор так, что у охотника заложило уши. — Как ты это сделал?!  
Данте вальяжно закинул меч на плечо:  
— Во сне нет ничего невозможного!  
— Но это мой сон!!! — истерил морок. — Как ты можешь управлять моим сном?!  
— Отгадай!  
Такого Балор стерпеть не смог. Он появился невдалеке от охотника – завис в воздухе, сложив руки на груди. Глаза у него яростно светились под нахмуренными бровями, волосы извивались, а вокруг головы поблескивали бирюзовым разных размеров круглые глаза. Судя по сжатым капризным губам, морок был очень недоволен.  
— Так и знал, что вылезешь. Вроде такой древний, а на подначки ведешься, — обрадовался Данте и сделал приглашающий жест рукой. — Кыс-кыс! Ну! Иди сюда!  
Живая тьма вокруг наполнилась звуками, заходила ходуном. Балор, сверливший его взглядом, отлетел назад, окружив себя ореолом глаз.  
— Сейчас мы с тобой поиграем… — яростно прошипел морок – и исчез.  
По загривку Данте пробежали адреналиновые мурашки. Он понимал, что сейчас Балор будет пытаться заморочить его, задавить, снова заставить поверить в реальность происходящего, но, даже подготовленный, он все равно пережил пару неприятных мгновений, когда, вынырнув из пустоты, его за горло схватила мать.  
— Ты был плохим мальчиком, Данте! — раскатился эхом ее высокий голос. — Почему ты никогда меня не слушался?! Почему ты не играл с Вергилием, почему он должен был пострадать из-за тебя?!  
Данте лже-Еву почти не слушал, он пытался оторвать от себя ее цепкие руки, но иллюзия не отступала. Тогда охотник упер ногу ей в живот и с силой отпихнул. Когти Евы содрали кожу с его шеи, тварь, уже едва ли похожая на его мать, отлетела, затормозила всеми четырьмя лапами и подняла ряд высоких спинных шипов. Уродливая морда ее исказилась в похотливой улыбке, рука скользнула между ног.  
Данте внутренне передернуло.  
«Ева» рассмеялась, подняла влажные пальцы ко рту и безобразно облизала.  
— Смотри-смотри, чего ты лишился, сыночек… Но ничего… Ты еще можешь вернуться ко мне… И я все тебе прощу. И свою смерть, и даже смерть Верга…  
— Меня это не трогает, Балор, — спокойно отозвался Данте, встав в боевую стойку, — придумай что поинтереснее, свои проблемы с братом и совестью я давно решил.  
— Лже-е-ешь, — тонко хихикнул морок устами своего творения. — Ты спрятал их, спрятал хорошо, за надежными крепкими дверями. Но для меня все двери твоей памяти открыты настежь!  
Иллюзия с воем бросилась на охотника. Тот отбросил ее ударом меча, а когда она швырнулась снова, блокировал кулаком в морду. «Ева» свалилась в пыль, и, прежде, чем он успел как-то ей помешать, впилась зубами ему в ногу. Сзади набросился еще кто-то, кто-то очень сильный, одного с Данте роста и комплекции. И, когда охотнику все же удалось вмазать лже-матери по голове и перебросить нового противника через свое плечо, он без удивления увидел Вергилия. Близнец был наполовину в триггере, его лицо с красными глазами опутывали голубые вены, из плеч вверх поднимались роговые наросты, а плащ был жестким, напоминал не до конца сформированные крылья.  
— Ну здравствуй… брат! — последнее слово «Вергилий» выплюнул в лицо близнецу.  
— И тебе не хворать, — ответил Данте, крепко сжимая рукоять Мятежника. — Что, как в аду, как погодка, не сильно жарко?  
Видеть лицо матери было тяжело. Но видеть лицо Вергилия – просто мучительно.  
Верг ничего не ответил, только зашипел и призвал в ладонь копию Ямато. Конечно, в этой иллюзорной катане не было и намека на ее истинную мощь, но и Мятежник в руках Данте был просто копией, которую он сотворил по памяти.  
Лязганье стали наполнило жаркий воздух. Верг бился точь-в-точь как в детстве, очень быстро и крайне изящно. Он не позволял себе пустых выпадов, не расходовал зря силы, каждый его удар был рассчитан и продуман. В идеале каждый выпад Ямато должен был нести смерть. Если бы противником был не Данте, естественно…  
Мятежник отбивал удар за ударом, но Вергилий не отступал. С лицом самурая он вновь и вновь бросался на брата, да еще и вторая иллюзия, которая должна была изображать мать, но выглядела как вампир из старых фильмов, мешалась под ногами. В один прекрасный момент Данте запнулся об «Еву», упал на спину и едва успел заблокировать тут же свистнувший у самой груди Ямато. Верг задумался на миг, Данте схватил его за жесткий жилет и рванул на себя. Лже-мать близнецов тут же бросилась на помощь старшему сыну, и, когда Данте удалось снова раскидать противников, настроение у него значительно испортилось.  
— Ну все! Балор, ты меня достал! — рявкнул охотник.  
— Ты всегда был эгоистом! Вечно цеплялся за мою юбку, распускал сопли, все время хныкал! — с новой силой взвыла «Ева», но Данте быстро «успокоил» ее, отправив в нокаут.  
— И только?! Я ожидал чего-то более эффектного!  
По пространству вокруг снова забегали волны – морок волновался. Кое-где в иллюзии неба появились трещины, и из них свесились черно-бирюзовые, уже до боли знакомые щупальца. Данте оскалился.  
— Что, не знаешь, что еще придумать?!  
— Мне не нужно ничего придумывать! — Балор снова не выдержал и показался. Теперь он сидел на верхушке скалы неподалеку, злющий как черт. Данте прекрасно понимал, что его разрывает от ярости. Не бойся он охотника так сильно, давно бы уже орал оскорбления прямо ему в лицо. Но подходить было слишком боязно, а потребность высказать свою точку зрения распирала, вот и крутился на расстоянии выстрела, надеясь, что всегда сможет улизнуть, задумай Данте напасть на его драгоценную черную шкурку. — Люди примитивны! Достаточно показать вам ваши скучные, убогие страхи, и вы сами радостно лезете в петлю, пускаете пулю в висок или топитесь в ближайшем пруду!  
Данте цыкнул. Он как раз в очередной раз уложил иллюзию Вергилия и у него было время, чтобы присмотреться к Балору. Морок так злился, что его живые волосы извивались вокруг головы, лезли в рот, вылезали обратно из глазниц. Ему это ничуть не мешало, а вот Данте немного коробило. Но он слушал. Очень внимательно слушал все, что выплескивал кошмар.  
— …и ты тоже не исключение! Страхи, которые ты якобы победил – херня! — Балор рубанул воздух ребром ладони и расхохотался, обнажив ряды белоснежных зубов. — Твой самый страшный, потаенный, забитый страх – это страх быть слабым, Данте! Страх не уметь дать отпора, страх иметь обычное человеческое тело, которое можно убить и покалечить миллионом способов! Страх никому не помочь, никого не спасти! Ты самый обычный человек с комплексом Супермена, не воображай о себе невесть что!  
— Я-то, может, и самый обычный… — ответил Данте и поднял руку, вытянув ее в сторону насторожившегося Балора. — Только вот и ты так себе чудовище!  
Каменный поток смел Балора со скалы. Данте, едва сель скрыла морока, сорвался с места и в три прыжка оказался над завалом, одетый в демоническую форму. Этот мир начинал ему даже нравиться – подчинять ландшафт силой мысли, запрещать камням пропускать между собой юркого, словно ящерку, Балора, было даже забавно. Понятно, почему мороку так импонировала его работа.  
Бронированными лапами Данте быстро откопал свою жертву, которая, наверняка, до сих пор воображала себя великим хищником. Демон выглядел жалко – отчетливо помятый, он закатывал некоторые из своих глаз, ругался и извивался в когтях Данте, пытаясь убежать тенью или снова стать невидимым. Только теперь это уже не работало. Данте не позволял ему этого. И чтобы до Балора дошло, охотник несколько раз очень сильно вмазал мороку в лицо.  
Удары сопровождал сухой треск. Кожа кошмара затвердела и рассыпалась, словно фарфоровая маска, открывая его истинную природу – одну сплошную черноту, в глубине которой ничего нельзя было разглядеть. Балор вопил, вертелся, захлестывал Данте щупальцами, изгибался, словно эпилептик.  
— А знаешь, почему не получается? — усмехнулся Данте между ударами. — Потому что ты просто паразит, питающийся чужими страхами. Ты даже не настоящий демон. Настоящий демон сказал бы мне название того торгового центра, где мы с матерью катались на трицератопсе! Но ты не можешь! Ты не знаешь! Потому что сидишь в моих мозгах и читаешь мои воспоминания, а мне тогда – вот сюрприз! – было шесть лет! И названия я не помню!  
Вокруг из земли молча поднимались фигуры. Вергилий, Ева, Леди, Триш. Еще люди, которых Данте видел, но не знал. Одного он не успел вытащить из пожара, который устроил огнедышащий демон, другого при нем баграми выловили из реки – его утопили хищные русалки. Другие безымянные жертвы демонов, которых всегда было больше, чем спасенных. Резко потемнело, на небе появилась луна. Хлынул дождь. Туч не было, но ливень хлестал, стекал с измученных людей, с обрубка руки Леди, с подбородка Евы, струйкой лился с края Ямато в руках брата.  
— Ну это уж слишком, ту ночь я точно вспоминать не хочу! — рявкнул Данте, и ливень прекратился, повинуясь его желанию. Небо снова посветлело, вышло солнце, а кое-где сквозь мокрую пыль и камень даже пробилась молодая трава.  
Охотник поднял морока за грудки, глубоко вонзая когти в его бездонную черную плоть, и швырнул себе под ноги. Обессиленного, изувеченного, почти потерявшего человеческий облик.  
Триггер сполз с Данте. В воцарившейся тишине охотник сотворил свой верный меч.  
— Почему?! — взвыл Балор, пытаясь подняться с колен. Разметавшиеся волосы-щупальца налипли ему на лицо, на то, что от него осталось. — Почему на тебя не действуют мои чары?!  
— Да потому, что я мертв, дурила, — ответил Данте, поигрывая пальцами на рукояти Мятежника. — И ты заперт в моем сознании точно так же, как моя душа. Мы тут на равных. Понял?  
Морок издал нечленораздельный вой и ударил сжатым кулаком по земле, расплескав лужу и забрызгав себя и ботинки охотника. Балора колотило от ярости. По всему его телу открывались глаза, из него лезли щупальца и лилась тьма, загрязняя чистую дождевую воду. Морок вставал и рос и в высоту, и в ширь, расползаясь, разливаясь, заражая собой иллюзию светлого дня. Маска человека окончательно треснула и развалилась, а из-под нее, удлиняясь навстречу охотнику, цветком раскрылась огромная бесформенная пасть, словно полотно больного шизофренией художника, усыпанная зубами и глазами. Демон высоко задрал безобразную голову, выгнул шею. Из глотки, прямо поверх и между зубов наружу лезли все новые и новые щупальца, они свисали вниз, ползли к лицу задравшего голову охотника.  
— Экая ты на самом деле мерзость… — присвистнул Данте. — Нет, парень, маску тебе лучше было не снимать.  
— Если ты _прост_ о душа… — голос ударил со всех сторон, оглушая, — то я _прост_ о тебя сожру!!!  
Морок бросился на охотника подобно гигантской змее, разрывая собой иллюзию, разрушая собственный кошмар. Пасть целилась в лицо, щупальца, точно плети, уже захлестнули Данте, уже разлетелись вокруг ликующие люминесцентные глаза, но…  
Меч вошел точно в грудину налетевшего на него демона.  
Балор удивленно замер.  
Съежился.  
Испуганно поднял взгляд нескольких десятков глаз на Данте, сипло вдохнул – и опал густой черной жижей.  
Охотник поспешно отскочил, а потом еще и тщательно вытер о траву испачканную подошву ботинка. Балор счищался плохо – даже после смерти эта зараза норовила прилипнуть намертво.  
— Вот тебе и морок… — пробормотал Данте. — Кого только не встретишь…  
Сломанная иллюзия вокруг доживала последние минуты – Данте не мог ее поддерживать, да это было и ни к чему. Он поддернул полы плаща, убрал за спину Мятежник, оглянулся в последний раз, прекрасно зная, что ничего потом не вспомнит… И закрыл глаза, сосредоточившись на желании проснуться в своем теле.  
«Триш, детка. Надеюсь, ты меня ждешь».

— Значит, никаких трудностей не возникло? Точно?  
— Абсолютно точно, — заверил Данте и потянулся к бутылке скотча, но Триш ударила его по руке.  
— Хватит! Расскажи мне все! Напиваться будешь, когда я уеду.  
Данте заворчал и откинулся обратно на спинку кресла.  
— Начинаю жалеть, что вернулся. Я только-только вкурил прелесть мира снов. Представляешь, можно наколдовать себе все, что пожелаешь! Абсолютно все!  
— И ты наколдовал? — едко усмехнулась Триш. — Девочек? Деньги? Выпивку?  
Охотник отвернулся с оскорбленным видом, Триш засмеялась.  
— Так и знала, что не сообразишь. Ну, ладно, хоть живой вернулся. Какой этот Балор на самом деле? Действительно такой опасный, как о нем говорят?  
— Такой же болтливый, уж точно. Видимо, морок – очень одинокая профессия, вот и несет всякий вздор, да и ведет себя, как пятнадцатилетний мальчишка. Очень подходит к его внешности, — Данте со вздохом поднялся из-за стола и взял демоницу под локоток. — Милая, ты все собрала? Ничего не забыла?  
— М… нет, но…  
Охотник, словно не замечая сопротивления, довел девушку до двери и перевел за порог. Триш возмущенно вспыхнула.  
— Данте, если ты только посмеешь снова выставить меня, клянусь, я…  
Охотник взял ее лицо в ладони, безапелляционно приник к губам и целовал некоторое время, полностью отдаваясь процессу. Триш не возражала, хоть и постукивала его иногда кулаками в грудь. Так. Чтобы не очень уж много о себе думал.  
— Что ты будешь сейчас делать? — спросила Триш, когда поцелуй завершился, и Данте привалился к косяку, глядя на нее с теплой улыбкой.  
— Спать.  
Она тоже улыбнулась. Сняла с корсета темные очки, водрузила на нос и отвернулась от охотника, глядя на солнце.  
— Тогда я, пожалуй, заеду в следующий четверг. Проверю, все ли у тебя хорошо. Выспись к тому времени, потому что я тебе спать не позволю. Ты должен мне вечер.  
— Хах… Да. Да, конечно, дорогая. Я всегда тебе рад.  
Каблуки Триш глухо простучали по каменному крыльцу, когда она легко сбежала вниз и устремилась к своему мотоциклу. Байк блестел, как всегда идеально-чистый, готовый к работе в любое время. Данте полюбовался на обтянутые черной кожей бедра охотницы, оседлавшей урчащую машину, дождался, пока она развернется в сторону выезда из двора, зевнул и вернулся внутрь конторы.  
Данте планировал проспать еще примерно шестнадцать дней, и, желательно, без кошмаров.

За сценой прощания охотников наблюдала целая стая воронов, облюбовавших примыкавшую к конторе крышу. Птицы с шумом и драками делили остатки сдохшей кошки, и только одна птица не принимала в этом участия. Этот странный ворон сидел в стороне, на карнизе, и внимательно наблюдал.  
Когда дверь за Данте закрылась, ворон каркнул, ударил клювом по черепице и сорвался с крыши в небо. Последнее, что заметили его сородичи – мелькнувший за третьим веком бирюзовый глаз.


End file.
